My Sister's boyfriend
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: My sister is in love with the only person i ever loved, and the person who ever loved me. Troypay & Troyella. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**My Sister's Boyfriend**

Don't you just really hate people who say things that they think you want to hear? Well I do, I hate it when people say "Awe Sharpay I love your top" then they smile. I'm like looking at them like WTF? You hate pink. Then someone else says "Love the shoes Sharpay" I'm thinking what the hell you don't even wear high heels. See I personally like people being truthful to me, like for example my step sister Gabriella. If I am wearing something too revealing she's like "Shar don't you think that top is more you?" I get in a piss with her but then when I try it on she's right, I look way better.

KNOCK

Err!! "Come in" I shouted from where I was sitting on my bed. I looked up and there was Gabriella and him Troy fucking Bolton, The biggest jerk ever and also the hottest. "Hey Gabs" I said smiling at her.

"Hey Shar" she said sitting next to me on my huge pink bed.

"You just going to stand at the door all day?" I asked Troy sarcastically. "No, err no" he stammered. I stared at him and raised my perfectly waxed eyebrows, "Well come in then" I demanded annoyed. He came in and sat at the end of my bed. I looked at Troy then at Gabriella.

"So not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?" I asked while playing with a strand of my long, blond, curly hair. "Well me and Troy were bored" replied Gabriella smiling at Troy.

"Well couldn't you make out, go on a date or sit in your room and chat? Like normal girlfriends and boyfriends do" I asked while rolling my big chocolate brown eyes. "We have already" murmured Troy. I glared at him "Was I speaking to you?"

"Well…." He said stammering slightly.

"Well was I?" I commanded crossing my arms.

"No but Sharpay you're a fucking bitch" He spat at me.

"Shut up you two" shouted Gabriella staring at me then at Troy.

"Sorry Gabs" I said still glaring at Troy.

"I don't get it; the two people who I care for most in this world hate each other's guts. Troy you're my boyfriend Shar you're my sister" ranted Gabriella.

"Correction Step- sister" I butted in.

"Yeah whatever same thing, you two are supposed to get along" she said sadly.

"Well we don't?" said Troy looking at me then at Gabriella.

"That's the bit I don't get, why? Why the hell do you hate each other so much?" asked a frustrated Gabriella.

"Because we do ….. Gab's it's complicated" I said looking at Gabriella.

"What? How the hell can it be complicated?"Gabriella asked looking confused.

"It just is, now can you both get out of my room" I said getting up from my bed. "Fine" said Gabriella looking bewildered with everything. Troy and Gabriella both got up and walked to my bedroom door. Gabriella walked out; as Troy was walking he looked back at me I mouthed "What?"

He mouthed back "I'm sorry" I looked at him and smiled a small smile "for everything" he mouthed then he was gone. I shut my bedroom door. I felt a small tear roll down my pale, smooth cheek, I just let it fall.

Your probably wondering why the hell I hate Troy Bolton, so much.

How the hell Gabriella became my step sister. Your also probably wondering where Ryan is. So I am going to tell you all these things but for you to know that I am going to have to start this from the begging. Right to when everything started to go wrong for me and everyone involved.

_**Flash Back- Junior year**_

A/N: Hey so this is my new story, I haven't written anything on fan fiction for ages. I will be updating just friends and some of my other story in the next coming weeks. My laptop has finally been fixed so I will be able to update. So what did you think of this story? Review and let me know.

Thank you guys.

And Ashley dyed her hair back to blonde OMG!!! :-o

Gossip girl fan 101.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flash Back- Junior year**_

"Shar c'mon were going to be late" shouted Ryan Evans my twin brother, who I get along with really well he is like my best friend.

"Coming Ry" I shouted, I walked downstairs and smiled at Ryan.

"Hey Bro" I said hugging him.

"Wow Shar." said Ryan looking at me.

"I know I look good" I said letting go of him and walking to the front door. I was wearing white denim jeans, pink t-shirt and pink Prada high heels. My hair was natural so it was blonde and wavy, my make up was light and fresh I felt good. We got into my silver convertible BMW.

When we arrived at school I parked and then got out, I got a text I read it: Hey Pay meet me at are secret spot love you Troy xx I smiled. "Bye Ry got to go and sort some stuff" I said hugging him goodbye. "Bye Shar see you at lunch" he replied smiling at me.

I walked to mine and Troy's secret meeting place which was the rooftop garden. "Hey babe" he smiled goofily at me when he noticed me.

"Hi miss me?" I asked walking over to him.

"God yeah too much, holiday with my Mom and Dad was good and everything but I wish you were there" said Troy kissing me.

I sat down on a bench "So apart from you missing me, how was it?" I asked pulling him to sit next to me.

"It was alright I guess" said Troy sitting by me and pulling me close to him.

"Did you meet any people? Make any friends?' I asked him curiously.

He shuffled on the bench "Yeah agirlcalledgabriella" he said really quickly.

"What the hell you meet a girl" I shrieked sitting up and glared at him.

"Not like that like as a friend, just a friend" he said touching my shoulder as he tried to reassure me.

"Who happens to be a girl" I said pouting.

"I got you a present" said Troy reaching in his school bag.

"Well good ,I thought you forgot" I said teasing him.

He handed me a long, slim, rectangular box. I looked at the box then at him. He smiled reassuringly at me I opened the box apprehensively. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart on it, the heart had an engraved pattern on the front. I looked on the back engraved onto it was:

T&S

Forever& Always

I felt some tears roll down my cheeks. "Hey, hey shush Pay, if you hate it I'll, well I'll, well I'll get you something different' he said wrapping his arms around me, he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. " I'm crying because I'm happy. Thank you Troy I love the necklace it is so beautiful and I love you" I whispered kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby" he said kissing my forehead and pulling me closer to him if that was even possible.

"I can't believe were finally juniors" I said sighing.

"I know it's gone so quick, this time next year will be seniors getting ready for prom and graduation scary" Troy said still hugging me.

"I wonder if will still be together this time next year?" I asked looking into his stunning blue sparkling eyes.

"Pay, of course will still be together. I love you so much with all my heart. Will definitely still be together and I promise that. I'll even promise you that I am going to take you to Prom" he said smiling.

"Awe so we promise to go to Prom together" I said smiling back at him.

"Yes Sharpay Michelle Evans I promise that I will take you to our senior year Prom" he said kissing my cheek.

I started giggling at him, "I Love you Troy Bolton" I said holding his hand.

"I Love you too Sharpay Evans' he said kissing me passionately.

When we broke apart I looked at him "I wonder what everyone would do if the new that we are together?' I asked him.

'Hmm don't know, do you want them to know?' Troy asked me while he stroked my cheek.

"Well I do like us being a secret it is sort of fun, but of course I want everyone to know we are together. It will stop them stupid cheerleaders from throwing themselves at you" I said getting annoyed at the last part.

"Awe is Pay jealous of them stupid cheerleaders?" teased Troy.

"Yeah, but are you jealous of all the guys that stare at me and check me out and flirt with me?" I asked smiling innocently at him.

"Hell yeah, I want to punch them" said Troy squeezing his fist together.

"Awe my baby Troy is jealous" I said playing with his hair.

"Give me a kiss" he asked pouting.

"Fine" I said before we started kissing passionately, my hands started playing with his brown luscious hair. Troy's hands stared going up my top.

The bell went for homeroom, we broke apart "Damn the stupid bell" I said moaning. We both got off the bench "so meet you up here at lunch?' I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in lessons but we won't be able to talk properly" he moaned.

"I Know, Bye babe" I said he pulled me in for a quick but still passionate kiss.

"Bye Love you pay" he said hugging me.

"Love you too Troy" I whispered in his ear.

We went down the stairs into the corridor, I watched him slowly fade away into the sea of people know as the school's student body. I strutted out towards my bright pink locker, to pick up my books for my first lesson after homeroom.

A/N: Hey so there was chapter two, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed on the first chapter it means a lot. So could you please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and some tips or anything to improve my writing.

Thank you Guy's.

Have you seen Ashley's video to Crank it up I love it 3.

Gossip Girl Fan 101 xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so here is the update to this story. Just to let you know this is still in the past. So here it is and hope you enjoy.**

I walked into homeroom, people looked at me as I made my way in girls dogged me up and boys checked me out just the usual stuff. I sat in my seat next to Ryan. "Hey sis where did you go" he asked me as I took my seat.

"just had to sort some stuff out" I replied even though I wanted to tell him about me and Troy I couldn't.

I looked over to where Troy's seat was, I saw him sat there but he was talking to a black curly haired girl, who looked new.

"Who the hell is that" I hissed at Ryan as I pointed to the new girl.

"Oh that's Gabriella she's new" said Ryan smiling at me.

"No Shit" I hissed glaring at him.

"She transferred, she's really smart as well" said Ryan ignoring by bitchyness. Gabriella where the hell had I heard that name mentioned today.

'_**He shuffled on the bench "Yeah agirlcalledgabriella" he said really quickly."What the hell you meet a girl" I shrieked sitting up and glared at him."Not like that like as a friend, just a friend" he said touching my shoulder as he tried to reassure me.' **_

Oh yeah I remember the stupid girl that Troy had mentioned, I picked up my sidekick and texted Troy,: having a nice flirt with Gabbrifuckingella.

I looked over to where he was sat, I saw him look at his phone then he looked at me I glared at him. I felt my phone vibrate I read it:

Stop being stupid you know I only love you x

I sighed and shut my phone, "Who you texting sis?" quizzed Ryan.

"Shut it Ry" I spat at him.

"Oooo are you on your period" he said a bit too loudly.

I heard someone snicker from behind me; I spun round in my seat and saw Chad Danforth laughing at me. "Fuck off Danforth, go and get a haircut" I shouted and shot him an ice cold glare.

"Ooo it's getting cold in here, looks like the ice queens returning" he said shuddering and then laughed again.

"Fucking dick" I hissed and turned back round in my seat.

----T&S----

It was lunch I was walking towards Troy's locker I was turning the corner when I heard him talking to someone. " Yeah I know Gabs I had fun, I really did" he said then I heard an annoying high pitch giggle. "I had fun too Troy I really did, we should hang out" Gabriella replied still giggling. I decided this was my time to walk in I strutted past them and nudged shoulders with Troy causing him to look at me. "Hey Shar" he said smiling.

"Hi" I said icily.

Troy just ignored the iciness from me, "This is Gabriella" he said smiling at Gabriella and then me.

"I figured" I said sharply.

"And uh Gabriella this is my uh- uh- Sharpay" he said not knowing what to call me.

"Hey Sharpay it's so nice to meet you" she said smiling really happily at me then she held her hand out expecting me to shake it.

I ignored her "Toddles" I said before strutting off.

A couple of seconds later Troy was walking besides me. "What the hell was that back there?" he asked angry with me.

"Owe you mean the fact that, you have been flirting with miss fucking perfect all morning" I spat at him.

"Yeah right Sharpay" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you were Troy, 'Yeah I know Gabs I had fun, I really did'" I said imitating him.

I watched him he sort of gulped "What the hell was that about?" I demanded.

"Owe well there was a disco on holiday and she was knida my date" he said quietly.

"WTF" I said and then slapped him across the cheek.

**A/N: please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so here is the update to this story. Just to let you know this is still in the past. So here it is and hope you enjoy.**

I walked of leaving Troy stood there clutching his cheek in pain.

"Shar babe wait" shouted Troy running after me. He pulled onto my arm and dragged me into a spare classroom. He was staring at me.

"Well?" I hissed poking his chest.

"Gabs is a friend, that's it" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I pushed him off "So Gabriella has a nickname how cute" I asked glaring at him.

"Yeah, I called her Gabs, because it's shorter than Gabriella" he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, god Troy we're having a fight. You can't just roll your eyes" I shouted getting really pissed off by him.

"Shar shut it. I love you, only you for god's sake" he shouted getting up close to me.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked him getting in his face.

"Troy Bolton" he said in a duh voice.

"Kiss me Troy" I demanded.

He pulled me right up against him, are lips crashed against each others. I grabbed onto his shaggy brown luscious hair, I ran my fingers through it loving the feel of it.

He grabbed on to my ass, pulling me closer to him, he pushed me against the classroom door. We were making out aggressively; we both needed air so we parted lips. I smiled at him, "That was good".

"Yeah, we should definitely fight more" he said smirking.

----------------T&S---------------------------------

I had just arrived home from school, I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. It was my Mom and Dad surprise, surprise, they can't talk to each other without arguing. They've been like this practically my whole life. I walked into the kitchen but they hadn't noticed me yet,

"Vance get it into that thick head of yours, I DON'T LOVE YOU I want a divorce" screamed my Mom Darby Evans. I could see my Dad flinch as she said that to him, and all the color drain away from his normally tanned face. "Ok-k-Kay I get it" he stammered looking at the floor; I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke my heart; I had never seen my Dad cry normally he was strong and didn't really show his true emotions. But now he looked like a completely different person, weak and thin. My Dad is the person who I get on with the most, I can talk to him about anything and he will listen. Whereas my Mom is cons tally out, with her friends and God know's who. I walked further into the kitchen they noticed me finally;

"Shar honey were just talking" said my Mom fake smiling at me.

"Sure you are god do you think I'm fucking stupid I've been stood here for the past three minutes and heard your entire conversation" I shouted at her with pure hate in my chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that" she said coolly.

I ignored her and went and hugged my Dad, he wrapped his arms around me "I'm so sorry you had to hear that" he whispered into my ear. I just nodded, we both pulled apart. The door slammed and in walked Ryan smiling at us like he had nothing wrong with his family.

He saw the look on all of our faces and frowned "What's wrong someone died?" he asked staring at us.

"No Mom wants a divorce" I said simply looking at him.

"WHAT?" he shouted looking between my Mom and Dad.

"Mom doesn't love Dad anymore" I said calmly.

"Where are we going to live?" asked Ryan with no emotion.

"You can choose" said my Mom.

"Can I stay here?" I asked my Dad with a small smile.

"Of course Princess" he said smiling at me and kissing my forehead.

"Ry?" asked my Mom crying.

"I'll live with you Mom" he said hugging my Mom.

"Okay, but Ry we're going to move to New York" she said sadly.

"That's okay" he said quietly and then looked at me.

"It's ok Ry, you need to be with Mom and I need to be with Dad. We can talk to each other every day on the phone and text and tweet to each other" I said pulling my twin into a hug.

"I know but I'll miss you Shar" he said sadly.

"Me too" I replied clinging onto him, I let a few stray tears fall down my soft pale cheeks.

**A/N: Hey i'm sorry for not updating in ages but i've been really busy with school.**

**but i can update loads now, cuz it's CHRISTMAS BREAK yayyy:D**

**review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it means alot.  
so here is the next chapter please review it means alot to me.  
Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters they belong to Disney, i whish i owned Troy though:)**

Three months had past, I'm living with my Dad in New Mexico, and Ryan is living with my Mom in New York. It's been hard actually, I thought I wouldn't miss my Mom but I do kind of. And of course I miss Ryan loads, but he calls be three times a week; which is great.

I was sat waiting for Troy to pick me up, to take me out for dinner. "Princess where you going?" asked my Dad walking into the living room where I was sat.

"Out with a friend" I replied smiling at him, I hadn't told him about Troy yet. We were still keeping are relationship a secret. "We'll be back by midnight" he said kissing my forehead.

"Of course Daddy" I replied smiling at him.

I looked at my phone to check the time, it was ten past seven, he was ten minutes late. He's never late, I sighed he's been so distance lately. I sat there for another ten minutes until I heard a beeping sound. "Bye Daddy" I called while walking out the front door.

I didn't wait for him to reply; I slammed the door and walked over to Troy's truck.

I opened the door and got in, "Hey baby" he smiled at me and touching my arm.

"Don't you hey baby me" I snapped at him.

"Whoa, why you in a piss?" he asked while rolling his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare roll your fucking eyes at me, your twenty minutes late, twenty fucking minutes" I shouted at him while staring into his eyes with hate.

"I get it I'm twenty minutes late" he said sarcastically.

"Where the fuck were you?" I demanded glaring at him.

"I was with Gabs" he replied simply.

"Oh here we go again, you and fucking Gabriella" I shouted angrily, I opened the door of his truck and jumped out, I slammed the door behind me. I started walking down my drive. Troy got out his truck; he chased after me and pulled me round to face him.

"So I was with Gabriella" he snapped.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" I asked him fiercely

"No, don't be stupid" he said calmly trying to hold my hand.

"So you're calling me stupid, and you're spending more time with Gabriella then you are with me" I said sadly.

"Stop being so jealous" Troy shouted while grabbing onto my wrist.

"I'm not, but Gabriella should be your girlfriend and not me" I whispered quietly looking away from him.

"Pay I love you" he sighed letting go of my wrists.

"I love you too" I whispered with a tear rolling down my cheek as I turned back to face him.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb "Let's stop fighting then" he said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah" I agreed pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

We both pulled apart "So what were you doing with Gabriella?" I asked interestedly.

"Why do we have to talk about her?" asked Troy getting annoyed again.

"Because, you were twenty minutes late because you were with her" I shouted hitting his chest.

"Don't you trust me or something?" he demanded pushing my hand away from his chest.

"I don't know Troy these past three months you hardly spend time with me anymore" I said staring at him.

"Well I'm sorry that you're so needy" he snapped.

"What's happened to you?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You, this isn't the person I fell in love with. I fell in love with a caring loving person not some arrogant pig" I barked at him.

"I'm sorry Pay please I love you I really do" he said ashamed.

"I love you too Troy, but is that enough anymore?" I asked him.

"Yes I love you please, I will spend more time with you, I will be the person you fell in love with. Please give me another chance." He begged holding my hand.

"Fine one more chance, that's it" I whispered.

He gently kissed me we pulled apart and smiled at each other "Thank you Pay" he whispered.

"So let's go for dinner" I smiled at him.

He grinned at me; we both walked back to his truck and drove off.


End file.
